The Future is Where it Ends
by SilverStarWing
Summary: Sequel to Inuyasha's Love: Past vs. Future


Yes! Finally a sequel to Inuayasha's Love: Past vs. Future. Sorry about getting it up so late. I've been busy. And I had no ideas for a sequel. I still don't, but I'll wing this story.  
  
Each chapter will be written differently. 1st or 3rd person shall be used throughout the whole story. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.  
  
The Future is Where it Ends  
  
Chapter One: Prolouge  
  
Inu's POV  
  
It was different this time. It wasn't betrayal. It was love. She had to do it. She had no more power and it was her wish, not mine, that made it happen.   
  
I died. Miroku died. Sango died. As well as Shippou and Kirara. But is it really death? Kagome's wish was to be with me again. Maybe in her minds eye, she wished for all of us to be together again. She killed us, those who were already dying. She took our souls from us, or, the jewel did. I don't think Kagome had any idea this would happen when she made that wish. But it did.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
~Inuyasha~ a soft voice echoed.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. It was her voice calling to him. "Kagome?"  
  
~Inuyasha~ she said again, her still body not responding. ~I wish for us to be together again, Inuyasha. That is my final wish, even in death~ A pause. ~I love you, Inuyasha~ Then her voice was gone.  
  
"Kagome?" He hesitated. "KAGOME  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
I remember that day all to clearly. I had been born with that memory of my past life. It has haunted me every day since the day of my birth. I am hanyou, not quiet human, not quiet demon. I am Inuyasha, the half breed Kagome Higurashi fell in love with. And I am finally on my last voyage to find her.   
  
My 18th birthday was but a few days ago. For 18 years, I waited. For 18 long years I dreamed of the day I would get to see her again. I'm sure she is alive. If I am, then she must be. Back with her family, living their lives, the time travleing well broken. It just had to be.  
  
Living in America, the place Kagome talked about that was far West. Yes, I'm an american. I look human. I am human, for the most part. Long black hair, human eyes, eyes, strengths. I am but demon in soul, and once every full moon, just the oppisite of my past life, I become hanyou once more. How I miss the feeling.  
  
Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with this human body. I've trained it well.   
  
And now, I'm on my way to Tokyo. To find Kagome. To find the woman I love.   
  
~Kag's POV~  
  
Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, age 17. I grew up living quiet a boring life. Well, it tend to be more interesting then most, but only because I live on the Higurashi Shrine. My ansestors were priestess of a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. No one really remembers what happened to the jewel, only that it had once shattered, and become whole once more. The story goes that a weird girl was the carrier of the jewel, and that she died over 500 years ago, taking the jewel with her, they guessed, because it was never found.  
  
But I got off topic, didn't I? Like I said, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I go to High school with my 3 best friends and this guy that likes me. His name is Hojo. He's real cute and very nice, but its just to much. I don't know what it is about me. Any girl in school would just love to go out with him. Maybe its because he's too nice. can a guy be too nice?  
  
For over a year now, I've had strange dreams about a boy with long white hair. In my dreams he's always been a little rude to me, but also sweet, in a innocent sort of way. And in my dreams, I'm in love with him. And it has only been within the past year that these dreams started to occure. At school sometimes, I tend to black out and see the image of the white haired boy, wearing an old red jacket and pants. It's weird, because I have no idea who he is. Maybe time will tell.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
My name is Sango Nohara, age 18. I grew up in a life as an outcast. Sure, I had my parents and little brother, but that was about it. I grew up a tomboy for the most part, and practiced weird sports, such as horseshoes, and boomerang throwing. Most people stayed away because of my fiery attitude, except for one guy. Miroku.   
  
What a pervert! I mean, the guy touches me all the time, and I have to go and slap him! I just wish he'd leave me alone. But... he is cute, and very nice. GAH! Getting side tracked.  
  
My best friend is my cat Kirara. She stumbled upon my door step a few years before as a little kitten. Beige in color, with 2 darker stripes on her tail. She's the cutist.   
  
Ever since I was little, I had a feeling that my life wasn't complete. I've always lived with the feeling that life is missing something. I go to school, get good grades, and chat with a few people in class, but... maybe that's what I need. Friends. But I can never find someone who I can really latch onto. And Miroku doesn't count.   
  
Maybe someday I'll find someone who wants to be friends. My family is in the middle of moving closer into town. I'll be starting college next year so living closer will be better. Toyko is a big place.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Aw... the wonderful Sango. How beautifull she is. I don't know what it is about that woman, but since the first day I laid eyes on her, I wanted her. Sure, I try to be a player, but woman always seem to reject handsome me. It can't be because I feel them up. They always blush. Sango on the other hand, she has fire in her eyes. I like that.   
  
I am Miroku Kakucho, a very fun loving handsome guy. Being 19 has a lot of advantages. One of them being I live on my own in the city, only a few blocks from where Sango's new home will be. I met her a few months ago at a movie theater across town, and its just luck that she's moving closer.   
  
I attend Tokyo University, studying ancient Japanese history. I hope to one day be a proferssor and teach what I have learned, everything from fables to legends. My favorite legend has always been about about the Goshinboku and Shikon no Tama. I visit the Higurashi often talking to the keeper there, an old man with weird stories.  
  
I've seen a beautiful maiden hanging around the shrine. I believe she is the granddaughter of the old man. I believe he siad her name was Kagome. I've never really met her in person, but from a far, she looks very familar. From where, I don't know. I can't place her. I'll have to meet up with her some day to see what she knows about the Shikon. If anything.  
  
~Shippou's POV~  
  
"This is your new home, Shippou," the nice lady said.  
  
I look up at the large house. Two stories,white, with a brick wall surrounding the property. The same as all my other homes.I smile up at the lady anyway.   
  
"Thank you," I say to her with a fake smile. But I don't really mean it.  
  
I'm an orphan. My name is Shippou. I'm 7 years old.   
  
Every few months I move from foster home to foster home. No one ever wants to keep me for a long period of time. Doctors have tried to help me, to 'fix' me, or so they call it. But I don't need to be fixed. I'm just fine and normal the way I am. I'm a kid with a past. Well, two pasts really.  
  
In this life, my parents died. In my past life, my parents died. My future is fixed on my past. Yes, I remember. I was a kitsune 500 years ago. A demon tied to fate with a girl from the future. Kagome.  
  
My parents died a year ago in a car crash. A drunk driver. I was home at the time, with my babysitter. It was late at night, and Mom and Dad never came home. I had no memories of my past before that. When the Foster people came and took me away, I remembered. Each day went by, and each day I remembered more of my past.  
  
I sometimes wonder if the others are alive. I tend to talk about it a lot, but no one believes me. That's why I can never stay in once place for too long. They think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I know. I'm supposed to be a kid, but really, I'm a demon, or was.  
  
The last thing I remember in my past life was the final battle with Naraku. Kagaome had died. And that was it. I don't remember what happened after that. And I wonder to this day, if she is alive. I wonder if the others are alive. I hope to find them some day.   
  
"Home sweet home," I mumble. I start up the few steps to my new home. It won't last long, I know. 


End file.
